


mama don't stress your mind, we're coming home tonight

by peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: Back in college, Foggy had attended church with Matt a few times.  It was never a frequent thing and he never offered, always instead waited for Matt to request his company. He wasn't religious himself, his family practiced casually but Foggy had never found the energy or desire to commit part of his life to something he didn't quite understand.Matt's Catholicism was such a huge part of him, he slept with a bible on his bedside table and went to church every week, sometimes multiple times. On the days when he asked Foggy to come along with him, when he was having a difficult time getting around or just wanted the company, Foggy never turned down the offer. Seeing Matt so faithful in his belief almost made Foggy wish he believed in God too, something out there that made sense amongst all the bad things that went on in daily life.





	mama don't stress your mind, we're coming home tonight

Back in college, Foggy had attended church with Matt a few times. It was never a frequent thing and he never offered, always instead waited for Matt to request his company. He wasn't religious himself, his family practiced casually but Foggy had never found the energy or desire to commit part of his life to something he didn't quite understand.

Matt's Catholicism was such a huge part of him, he slept with a bible on his bedside table and went to church every week, sometimes multiple times. On the days when he asked Foggy to come along with him, when he was having a difficult time getting around or just wanted the company, Foggy never turned down the offer. Seeing Matt so faithful in his belief almost made Foggy wish he believed in God too, something out there that made sense amongst all the bad things that went on in daily life.

Learning that Matt had grown up in an orphanage run by nuns made a whole lot of sense, it also made things worse all those years later when he learned that one of those nuns was Matt's mother. She'd been there the whole time and not told him, let him live in the knowledge that everyone in his life would end up abandoning him. How a person, not even specifically a mother, do something like that? Eventually, Matt chose to forgive her and despite wanting to stay angry for longer, Foggy followed in his footsteps. It wasn't his choice, after all, he wasn't the one trying to rekindle what was left of his family.

Foggy stood outside the church on a snowy December afternoon, the streets were mostly empty apart from the occasional passerby, crunching the snow littering the streets. Matt hated snow, he didn't like the cold in general but the heavier the snow, the harder it was to use his senses. Foggy was yet to really understand that whole thing but he went along with it, besides the weather gave him an opportunity to do something he'd been waiting to do for a while.

The inside of the church wasn't much warmer, the wood creaked beneath Foggy's feet as he walked down the stretch between the pews. There were a few people scattered around, some sitting there staring off into space and others with hands clutched in front of them, mumbling pleas to a God they were certain was listening.

He hadn't prayed much in his life, the only time he'd actually done it seriously was after Matt disappeared. It was months and months later but he did return, whether or not that was thanks to God or simply Matt's stubbornness, Foggy couldn't be certain. If were to sit down and try again, he didn't know what he'd ask for, or if he even had to ask for anything to start with.  
  
While stripping his hands from his gloves, Foggy spotted a nun stood near an array of candles near the front of the church. He waited until he got closer before jumping to any conclusions but once he was pretty sure he'd found who he was looking for, he quickly made his way over before she could vanish out of sight.

It had to be her, Matt hadn't shown him a picture or anything to help the identifying process but he'd recognize those eyes anywhere. Brown but not exactly that, dirty moss he'd once described them as on a drunken night in college. The nun turned to look at him when he stopped by her side and Foggy swallowed, realizing then and there that he hadn't actually planned what he was going to say.

"Hi." A good way to start off any conversation, he still managed to sound slightly terrified but he hoped that she'd let him off the hook. "I'm looking for Sister Maggie." Foggy watched as her head tilted ever so slightly in what he assumed to be curiosity. "Am I wrong to guess that's you?"

"No, you're not," Maggie said after a moment or two of silence and Foggy wondered to himself whether Matt would be happy to hear that he looked like his mom. She gave a small smile before gesturing to one of the empty pews behind them and before Foggy could say any more, she was walking past him and expecting him to follow—which he did.

"I'm Matt's-" He paused, re-evaluated what he was going to say before starting again. "I'm Foggy. Matt and I work together; Nelson and Murdock, lawyers, you probably know that." In reality, Foggy had no idea what she did and didn't know. Matt had been seeing her more frequently, maybe once or twice a week but he didn't know what was being said. He could only assume.

Maggie hummed in acknowledgment before sitting down, scooting over then so Foggy could sit at the edge of the pew. The wood creaked beneath him once again as he sat down, settling once it got used to the weight of them both. His hands came and rested in his lap, fingers twitching with nervousness about what he was going to say next. Foggy had met plenty of parents before, the majority of them as lovely as can be but Maggie wasn't just another passing by parent.

"Well, we're not just lawyers." If she didn't assume he was coming out that they were porn stars or something significantly worse, then it was Foggy's lucky day. He swallowed, hands twisting awkwardly around each other—why did they have to do this in a damn church? "We're dating, have been for a while now. I mean, not when he was gone but we've picked it back up again recently. It started in college, on and off."

It started casually in college, a friends with benefits situation decided with vodka soaked giggles that lead to so much more. Matt thought they'd broken up when the whole thing about Daredevil came out but Foggy had just needed some space, communication had never been Matt's strong suit after all. Things slowly started to get back to normal, that was until he had to throw himself into a collapsing building to save someone he once loved, Foggy couldn't think about something more annoyingly Matt Murdock to do.

Maggie said nothing at first, which didn't help Foggy's ever-rising blood pressure. If her eyes hadn't given away the family connection, then the shift of her clenched jaw was another fine clue. He couldn't read people like Matt could, the only thing Foggy knew how to do was try and be kind, de-escalate a situation once it hit him.

"I just- I needed to tell you." He admitted quickly, desperate to try and remember how to breathe. _Christ— fuck, not here._ Had it always been so difficult to breathe? It wouldn't have been so bad if Maggie gave him anything in return, a smile or a nod of her head, a comforting word from a nun would probably be the best Christmas present Foggy could ever ask for.

"I know who you are, Foggy," Maggie said after what felt like an eternity for Foggy of letting him squirm. He did his best not to sigh in relief, instead gave the smallest nod of his head and held his hands a little tighter together. "Matthew already explained everything, he told me about the two of you."

That would have been nice to know before walking across town to confess his soul, but Foggy couldn't find it to be even the littlest bit annoyed because Matt had actually told her. It wasn't like Matt didn't know Foggy was going to see Maggie or what he wanted to talk about with her, it was the kind of thing they'd had to discuss about beforehand. While their relationship was no secret, Matt was private and Foggy had assumed that he wouldn't have wanted to be the one to share the intimate parts of his life with someone who in a lot of cases still felt like a stranger, that he was okay with Foggy being the one to tell Maggie everything. A family isn't always blood, it's also a choice. 

"Oh, alright." Foggy said simply, still not particularly sure how Maggie felt but there was one clear answer to that problem, "You're okay with it?"

"You mean do I believe God is okay with it?" With each new sentence that came out her mouth, Foggy could hear Matt's inflections peeking through. A slight sarcastic tone, the conscious choice to put Foggy on the spot, all Matt moves he was totally used to at this point. Maggie gave another tired smile to the horrified look on Foggy's face, "Truthfully, I don't think he cares who we love, he wouldn't have given us the ability to love at all if he wanted to be picky about it."

"That's progressive." The words came out faster than Foggy could stop them and he considered just bolting as the rush of embarrassment flooded over him. "That came out wrong—okay great. Did I mention this is weird? Because it is, really weird for me."

Maggie breathed out a laugh and Foggy felt the tension literally lift itself off from his shoulders, Matt's laugh had the same effect. He managed a smile, the best he could do despite the nerves eating away at him.

"It's not only weird for you." She admitted and it made her feel so much more human, not a nun or Matt's mother but just another person. Foggy dealt with people every day, many far more intimidating or desperate, the fact that so much relied on their conversation was more so the reason for his nerves. Maggie opened her mouth as though she wanted to say something, then closed it. After a few seconds, her courage returned, "Is Matthew happy? I'm supposed to know him better than anyone, but that's not the case. I can't read him like I thought I'd be able to."

Foggy almost laughed because that seemed to be a universal experience with Matt, a difficulty working out what on earth he was feeling. Over the years he'd gotten better at it, the more Matt let him in the easier it was to recognize signs of when he was having a particularly bad day, when he was happy it was as clear as day but the rest all sort of jumbled together.

"Not always," Foggy replied truthfully. "Somedays are worse than others. I've known him for over ten years now and still, half the time I can't work out what's going on in his head. I try, but he's stubborn."

"He got that from his father." Maggie smiled once again but Foggy could tell it was sad, it didn't reach her eyes and he could only imagine how many fake smiles she had to put on for people. In many ways, she and Matt had similarities than differences, people often likened him to his father but maybe that wasn't completely the case.

Matt put on a lot of fake smiles too, and for the longest time, Foggy couldn't tell them apart. He liked seeing Matt smile whatever the reason, it was only as time went on that he began to learn that the majority of Matt's smiles weren't real. He was always putting on a show, hiding behind a mask because the real Matt wasn't happy most of the time.

Once he'd claimed the only time he was truly happy was when he forgot who he was, when he was so absorbed in listening to the sound of Foggy's laughter or the smell of Karen's perfume that he finally managed to escape the prison of his own head. Every day he got a little happier, and then sometimes he'd fall back down and have to restart but things were getting better, slowly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Foggy waited until Maggie nodded. "How did you accept Matt so quickly? About being—" He paused once more and looked around, seeing if anyone was too close before talking again, "about being Daredevil? I'm still trying to get used to it and it's been a couple years now, I know I can't stop him and at this point, I don't know if I want to but how did you do it?"

"There was no other choice. He's my son and he came back to me, he is who he has become and I can't change that now." Maggie's eyes darted away from Foggy as she instead looked around the room, it was only then that he looked down at her hands and noticed her fiddling too, he wasn't the only one who was nervous. "He's not the Devil he thinks he is," This time it was Maggie who paused, her jaw tightening again before she spoke, "or who I thought him to be."

"You should tell him that one day." Once again, the words slipped out before Foggy had the proper time to think them through. Only this time, he didn't mind. Maybe it was a little harsh but if she were, in fact, anything like Matt, she could take it.

As Matt would, she gave a raise of her eyebrows and a small, bitter laugh, because he was right. It made sense that Matt would find himself someone able to get through all the baggage Murdock blood brought along with it. Jack hadn't been the only one with some bite, he'd simply been the one to show it.

They sat quietly for a while after that, or rather it felt like a while when Foggy's mind was still racing through everything he wanted to say. Eventually, though, he managed to settle and fought past the butterflies now trying to fill up his throat to stop him speaking.

"I came to ask if you wanted to come over for Christmas dinner." The words came out rushed but Maggie understood, her head turned to find Foggy already looking at her, no longer fear on his face but instead hopefulness. "Neither of us can cook but we're filled with determination."

"Matthew wants that?" Maggie asked, her disbelief peeking around the corners of her voice. It wasn't as though she thought Matt hated her or anything of the sort, but things were still relatively new and he'd not given any signs of wanting to bring her into his life. There was a reason they always met in the church, after all. She was okay with living on the outside if it meant seeing him, and of course, she'd hoped he would one day allow her in but she hadn't thought it would be so soon.  
  
"Don't tell him I said this, but I think he does actually like you." The look on Maggie's face was enough to make him smile in return. She said nothing at first, it was only after she reached over and lay a comforting hand over Foggy's shaky knee that she spoke probably the most wished for words Foggy had ever heard.

"He loves you, I can see why" That was all Foggy wanted, the approval felt amazing and frankly well deserved but it didn't come close to the knowledge that he and Matt were good. It didn't always feel like that, sometimes things were too heavy and one-sided, the thought about being a friend instead of a lover was not an unfamiliar thought to Foggy but in the end, was there anyone else he'd rather be with?

As much as Foggy loved Matt and took care of him, it wasn't as one-sided as it did some days feel. There were few people who cared as intensely as Matt did, who dedicated their entire lives to helping others and it was all because of how fiercely he loved things. To be loved by Matt was all-encompassing, he either hated or loved things and there was no in between. Being loved by someone like that was a lot, but it was also the most amazing experience of Foggy's life, to always know that he had someone who trusted and believed in him despite days where it might have been the wrong thing to do, Matt was always there for him even when it didn't feel like it.

"He's got great taste." Despite putting his foot in his mouth for the third time, Maggie still laughed even if it was only for his sake. Yeah, he could get used to this. Matt deserved as many people loving him as possible and it was nice to know that Foggy had finally found someone who loved him just as much as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr at ["maggiemurdock"](http://maggiemurdock.tumblr.com/) and on [ patreon](https://www.patreon.com/peachmaisie) !!


End file.
